Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai
Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai is the 96th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Samurai Jack from the series of the same name and Afro Samurai from the series of the same name in a battle between powerful animated samurai. Jack was voiced by Kaiji Tang and Afro was voiced by Devante' Johnson. Description These two masters of the Samurai style cross blades in DEATH BATTLE! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Among the soldiers of history, the samurai is one of the most prestigious and dangerous. Boomstick: So, let's pit two of the best of 'em in a fight to the death. Wiz: Samurai Jack, the warrior prince lost in time. Boomstick: And Afro Samurai, who's one cold-blooded mother-effer. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Samurai Jack Wiz: Long ago in a distant land, Aku, the shapeshifting master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil. Boomstick: But a foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me... I-I mean him. Wiz: And that nameless samurai became known as...Jack. Street Punks: - Jack. - Jack was all - Jack. Jack. - Yo, Jack. - Jack, was - Jack! Boomstick: Doesn't really strike fear into your enemies. Popup: Jack's real name was never revealed. He took the name as a cover, upon arriving in a city he wasn't familiar with. Wiz: Young Jack was the son of a Japanese emperor, who had imprisoned Aku years before. However, upon Aku's return, the Emperor and his army were quickly defeated. The last of all hope remained in the hands of his son. Boomstick: Aww, look how small he is! Ahem, well, uh, to prep for beating the snot out of Aku, little Jack traveled the world, training with the best of the best. Wiz: Most notably, he learned horseback riding from a Sheikh, staff fighting in Africa, wrestling from gladiators, axe throwing from a Russian Boyar, mounted combat from the Mongols, martial arts from Shaolin Monks, and... Boomstick: And archery from freaking Robin Hood! You know, everyone's favorite talking fox! Oo-de-lally! Wiz: Wrong Robin Hood. Boomstick: That's your opinion. Wiz: Jack's progress was exceptional, at just eight years old, he defended a whole village from a band of marauders. Popup: Thanks to his training, Jack can dodge dozens of arrows with just his hearing and no sight. Boomstick: All before he could even legally drink the good stuff. Seventeen years later, he was ready for the final boss. He just needed one more thing: His pajamas. Wiz: No no no, his katana. Boomstick: Katana, pajama, tomato, alfredo, it's all the same, but before Jack could put his training to good use, Aku pulled a bitch move and zapped him hundreds of years into the future. Wiz: What a waste, just like when you spend four sleepless years struggling through college, and then find out too late that nobody cares about your English major! Boomstick: I thought you graduated from the school of evil science, or something. Wiz: Well, still have to pick a major... (Boomstick's Poultry Science degree is shown on screen) Boomstick: Should've chose a more practical one, Wiz, like mine. Anyway, even though he was trapped in the future, Jack stuck to his mission, to get back to the past and take down Aku, and he had the right weapon for the job. Wiz: See, Aku cannot be harmed by conventional means. Thus, a special blade was forged by gods from Norse, Egyptian, and Hindu pantheons. This mystic sword is nearly unbreakable, and absolutely incorruptible. Boomstick: And boy, is Jack's katana an extremely effective weapon. Wiz: It can absorb and redirect energy, including fire, vaporize beings of evil, and slice through nearly any substance, even adamantium. Boomstck: The Wolverine super-metal? Why is that there? Wiz: Eh, probably just coincidental naming, but it is shown to be stronger than steel. Popup: Jack also possesses some empathy with animals. Once, when he was wounded, Jack was nursed back to health by a lone wolf. Boomstick: Of course it is. So, the sword's pretty awesome, but so is Jack, he's strong enough to push over this giant pillar, tough enough to survive a fall from orbit, and fast enough to defeat six bounty hunters in the time it took for one drop of water to hit the ground. By timing the drop, all of this had to have taken place in about one third of a second. He's like a ninja samurai, ninjamurai. Wiz: Actually, he is trained in ninjutsu, which probably helped when he was forced to dodge beams of sunlight. For this one in particular, it's clear Jack began dodging after the beam was fired. By examining both Jack and the beam's movement frame by frame, we've concluded his highest reaction speeds must be nearly seventy percent the speed of light. Boomstick: Damn, that's fast, what can't he do? Next thing you'll tell me he has the power to fly or something. Wiz: Well, Jack can't fly, but he did learn how to... Monkey Man: Jump good. (He leaps high into the air) Wiz: Uh, yes, that. By strapping a giant boulder on his back, which, compared to his height, we can determine to weigh thirty-nine tons, Jack learned how to leap high enough to clear these trees. Boomstick: Crouching tiger hidden samurai! These trees are pretty big, and this jungle has a bunch of these ugly baboons running around, and if I were a betting man, which I am, I'd say that this is the African rainforest, where the average tree is about one hundred and thirty feet tall. Dibs on Jack for my basketball team, guy's got hops. Wiz: We haven't even mentioned the time he survived several exploding missiles with his friend, the Scotsman. Boomstick: Hmm, why does he look so familiar? Well, I like him! Popup: He once won a gladiatorial tournament...while transformed into a chicken! Wiz: With so much talent, it was only a matter of time until Jack found his way home and defeated Aku once and for all, but it took a lot longer than it probably should have, fifty years, in fact. Boomstick: Yeah, good thing time travel makes you stop aging for some reason, but Jack's a good-hearted soul, like a boy scout who hasn't discovered Twitter yet. Popup: Jack has also struggled against his inner self, Mad Jack, who would attempt to goad him into violence, rage, and even suicide. Wiz: He can be pretty gullible when it comes to more devious opponents. Also, he continues to prolong his lonely journey over and over, just because he frequently puts the needs of others before his own. Still, the forces of evil should watch out for Samurai Jack. (Jack screams in rage and slices through several large worm robots.) Jack: (echoing) WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!!? Afro Samurai Wiz: The stories that surround the two sacred headbands are as many as the men who died in their pursuit. Boomstick: What's so special about some strips of head cloth? Wiz: Legend says they were created by the gods, or they can grant the wearer supernatural powers, but in truth, the headbands only bring pain and loss, such was the case with Afro Samurai. Popup: At best, the Number One headband may grant agelessness, but this is debatable. The myth of its powers and rules of obtaining it are often disproven and broken. It is likely nothing more than an overhyped strip of cloth. Boomstick: Wait, did his parents really call him "Afro"? Talk about setting big expectations! Wiz: Well, no, it's a nickname, but even if they did, have you seen his dad? I think they knew what to expect. Boomstick: Damn, just look at it! Oh, and hey look, he's got the number one headband! Wiz: Here's how this works: The person who wears the number one headband is said to rule the world, and the only person who can challenge the number one is whoever possesses the number two. In contrast, anybody can challenge the owner of the number two for the right to wear that headband, and thus, gain the right to challenge the number one. Popup: Thanks to his father, Afro has been around weapons and combat all his life, and so became a talented fighter at a young age. Boomstick: So, like, you just work your way up so that only one guy in the world can challenge you? So where do I get one of these headbands? Then no one will mess with me. Wiz: Actually, the opposite would probably happen, which young Afro witnessed first hand when some freak named Justice showed up with the number two and killed his father right in front of him. Boomstick: Why does this always happen? You know, I always thought parenting was the hardest thing about being a dad, but at this point, I think it's just actually staying alive if your kid's ever gonna do anything great, or just sticking around for them. Wiz: Despite knowing that he was effectively creating a future challenger, Justice left Afro alone to mourn his loss. Boomstick: So, of course, Afro swore revenge and started learning swordsmanship, under a sword master named...Sword Master! Who the hell is naming these people? Wiz: Through Sword Master's training of sword mastery, Afro learned the traditional samurai fighting styles of kenjutsu and kendo. Boomstick: Kenjutsu is all about how to kill an opponent as fast as possible, while kendo is more about discipline and being Zen and stuff. Naturally, Afro preferred the more kickass one. Wiz: Right, Sword Master's goal was to refine Afro's body and mind, instilling upon him a sense of honor, or Bushido, but that didn't quite mesh with Afro's thirst for vengeance. Boomstick: So when he found out that Sword Master had the number two headband all along, he knew what he had to do, and now, he could take down the guy who killed his dad. Wiz: Alongside his new friend/burden, Ninja Ninja. Boomstick: Oh come the fuck on! Where'd this guy come from? Ninja Ninja: Now don't we look like shit! How you been, man? Wiz: Well, it's not entirely clear, he's there, but at the same time, not there. Ninja Ninja is believed to be the guardian of the number two headband, but all he ever really does is talk, talk, and talk some more. Ninja Ninja: He got arrows and grenades and shit! You ain't got no chance, dude! Wiz: Though it's also possible Ninja Ninja is simply a figment of Afro's mind, brought about by psychological stress. Boomstick: Y'know, I have an imaginary friend. Wiz: Aren't you little old for that? Boomstick: Not for Al Gundy. He's a gun, who also talks to me, he tells me to do stuff. Wiz: Okay...anyway, to be honest, calling Afro a "samurai" is a bit misleading, he's actually more akin to a Ronin, a samurai with no master. And so, with his swordsmanship perfected, Afro wandered the world, searching for Justice, carrying an arsenal fit for revenge. Boomstick: Including his father's sword. This super long blade has lasted through decades of battle without much issue, perfect for kicking some ass. Wiz: He also has a steel comb, which can be a surprisingly effective offensive and defensive tool. Boomstick: And since he doesn't care about that honor BS, he's not afraid to play dirty by attacking with his sandals. Wiz: But while on the road to Justice, Afro's number two headband attracted all manner of dangerous enemies. Luckily, he's more than capable of dealing with each and every one of them. Boomstick: He's strong enough to cut other swords in half, throw his sheathe through another guy's throat, and even tear off metal arms. Wiz: Pretty impressive, as many modern metals have tensile strength as high as eighty thousand pounds per square inch. Boomstick: Afro is fast enough to cut bullets out of thin air, and even a laser beam! Wiz: I should note that it's not a plasma-based beam, it bounces off of reflective surfaces, doesn't explode upon contact, and it's literally labeled a laser. This means Afro blocked a beam that moved as fast as light, more than six-hundred seventy million miles per hour. Boomstick: Get this, that laser beam came from a robot version of Afro. Talk about metal! This Afro Droid could easily smash up a car, and our boy Afro just tore it apart. He's survived getting hit by rockets, including this RPG that fragmented a giant cliff face. Ninja Ninja: A RPG in a motherfucking backpack? (Afro knocks it away, it hits a cliff and explodes) Boomstick: Ha, I think I smell math coming. Wiz: This tree nearby is most likely a Japanese mountain ash, which can sometimes grow as high as thirty feet. With that in mind, we compared it's height to the fragmentation created by the explosion, and compared the resulting surface area to the sheer force for granite. With this, we deduced the RPG's highest possible explosive yield must be around seventy two tons of TNT. Boomstick: Damn! What kind of mega rocket launcher are these guys packing? And where do I get it? Wiz: Many stood in his way, and Afro didn't get through them all unscathed. Boomstick: But by the end, he cut down Justice, took his revenge in hand, and proved to the world that Afro Samurai is number one. Assassin Leader: Why you got to kill all my men? Why you gotta kill me? Afro: Nothing personal. It's just revenge. Death Battle (*Cues: Watch out, Samurai! - Werewolf Therewolf) Samurai Jack approaches a wooden bridge hanging next to a waterfall. He tilts his straw hat up and sees that the bridge is enveloped in a thick fog. He proceeds forward into the unknown. Halfway on the bridge, Jack sees the shadow of a man with large hair and a blowing headband. He tilts his head up and sees that the man is Afro Samurai, and the two warriors slow down as they cross each other on the bridge and eventually stop in their tracks. Jack: Your sword smells of blood. Afro begins to draw his blade out. Afro: So does yours. FIGHT! The two samurais bring their blades out and clash with each other. Afro goes on the offensive as Jack counters his every move. Jack then tries stabbing forward as Afro blocks his blade from multiple angles before slashing forward, which Jack leaps backward to dodge. Their clash results in part of the bridge's rope getting cut. Afro dashes forward and slashes vertically. Jack blocks the attack, which split apart his straw hat and causes it to fall off the bridge. He pushes Afro forward with his katana. Afro leaps in the air and manages to blind his opponent by tossing his cigarette in Jack's eyes. He lands behind Jack and lunges forward, but Jack dodges the attack thanks to his ability to fight blind. Afro is surprised as Jack prepares his battle stance. He runs forward and slashes in different directions as Jack dodges the blade and blocks it with his katana. Jack then goes after Afro and slashes in diagonal patterns, unwittingly cutting more of the bridge's ropes. Jack regains his eyesight and is shocked when he sees the bridge's condition before turning around and seeing Afro purposefully cut the last of the bridge's support. The bridge tilts downward causing Jack to fall off as Afro holds onto the supporting rope. He leaps up and stands on the rope as Jack manages to perform a high jump from the bottom ground back in front of Afro, surprising the samurai. Afro: Huh, you jump good. Jack bashfully scratches his head. Jack: Oh, uh... thank you?-'' Afro tries stabbing his opponent again and goes on the offensive on the ropes, slashing Jack in different directions. The wounded Jack throws off the top half of his kimono and angrily stares down Afro as his chonmage comes undone, letting his hair flow freely. With one slash he places a deep cut in Afro, who takes off his shirt after grunting in pain. Afro manages to disarm Jack, causing the time-displaced warrior to drop his sword down the cliff. Jack avoids Afro's next attack and kicks his opponent's blade upward. When Afro's sword comes down, it slices the remaining support of the bridge, causing Jack to fall down yelling as Afro grabs his blade and holds onto the end of the severed rope to swing backward. Jack painfully awakens at the bottom of the waterfall and sees Afro's reflection. Afro (now wearing the headband again) plummets downward to deliver the final blow. Jack grabs his katana and carefully prepares to counter. Both samurais engage in one final slice to determine the victor. Jack's right arm is cut off and falls into the lake, causing him to scream. Afro is in even more pain as both of his arms have been sliced off and he falls to his knees in agony. Jack turns around and uses his one remaining arm to cut Afro into multiple pieces. He walks away as Afro's body disassembles when Jack sheathes his katana. Afro's severed head falls into the water as Jack leaves wearing Afro's #1 headband. The screen cuts to the end title card of the Samurai Jack cartoon and plays part of the iconic theme song. '''KO!' Results (*Cues: Watch out, Samurai!- Werewolf Therewolf again) Boomstick: So, like, is he gonna get his arm back, or... Popup: Due to his more extensive training, Jack had a larger variety of skills to draw upon, giving him more options against Afro. Wiz: Afro was an exceptional warrior, and his skills would absolutely dominate most swordfights. However, Jack has had a lot of experience with opponents who fight dirty, and Afro could not stand up to his physical superiority. Popup: Jack has fought others and avoided weaponry without his sight before, most notably against the Three Blind Archers. Boomstick: Yeah, Afro never showed strength like how Jack lifted that thirty-nine-ton boulder. Wiz: Jack could react as fast as seventy percent the speed of light. Afro did block that light speed laser beam, but based on the distance between him and the Afro Droid, he only needed to react around twenty-one percent the speed of light to do this, still putting him at impressive relativistic speeds, but not even half as quick as Jack. Popup: Jack's katana can cut through nearly any weapon not protected by magic, so it is likely it could break Afro's sword. Boomstick: Also, while Afro survived that mega-sized RPG explosion, don't forget how Jack survived a fall from orbit! Wiz: While it does seem the spacesuit was responsible for Jack surviving reentry, it certainly can't be held solely accountable for the final impact. Starting his descent from the Karman line, or the boundary between Earth's atmosphere and space, Jack covered a distance of sixty-two miles in just under seven seconds, moving well over terminal velocity. Boomstick: Thanks to being propelled by exploding space bees! Wiz: Which means his top velocity was approximately thirty-seven thousand miles per hour. Adding the space suit's weight to his own, this means his impact force must've equaled about nineteen megatons of force, way more than anything Afro's survived. Boomstick: And then he just got up and walked away! Badass! In the end, Jack was just too fast, too strong, too tough and too well trained for Afro to, ahem, "handle". Wiz: The winner is Samurai Jack. Original Track The track for this fight is "Watch Out, Samurai!" by Werewolf Therewolf. It is a mix between the Japanese shamisen and modern hip-hop, as both series have utilized these styles within their respective soundtracks. The ending is a remix of the Samurai Jack theme in homage to the ending title card of each episode. The track's title is a reference to the Samurai Jack theme song, though the "Samurai" in the title applies to both fighters in this case. The cover image features Afro's sword stabbing through Jack's straw hat, which also has Afro's #1 headband wrapped around it. Trivia * The connections between Samurai Jack and Afro Samurai is that they are both titular samurai protagonists living in technologically advanced time periods on a quest to defeat a great evil ruler. Both have survived massive amounts of pain, both have seen their fathers taken from them from their archnemesis when they were young, both ended up killing their archnemeses, both have been voiced by Phil LaMarr (LaMarr voiced a teenage Afro Samurai) and both have been on Toonami and Adult Swim,. (Samurai Jack used to be on Cartoon Network before his show got cancelled and before his show was later aired on Adult Swim). Both of them have been hunted by various enemies. * This is the first episode to feature a Cartoon Network original character. * This is the second fight to be traditionally animated, after Smokey Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog, and with the next two being Mario VS Sonic (2018) and Deadpool VS Mask. ** Also, the first episode to not to be traditionally animated by BlindFerret. * This is the second time that a cartoon character fights an anime character, with the first being Gaara VS Toph, and with the next two being Optimus Prime VS Gundam and Aang VS Edward Elric. * This is the tenth Hero VS Anti-Hero themed episode, after Ivy VS Orchid, Terminator VS RoboCop, Godzilla VS Gamera, Ryu VS Scorpion, Kirby VS Majin Buu, Flash VS Quicksilver, Tracer VS Scout, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie and Ryu VS Jin, and with the next one being Aquaman VS Namor. *Afro Samurai’s Death is ironically very similar as to how he killed his mortal enemy Justice (Being cut into many pieces) in the show. *The location where both Jack and Afro begin their fight is probably a reference to the Samurai Jack episode, Jack and the Scotsman. *Boomstick's degree in Poultry Science, which was brought up in Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom and Ken VS Terry, makes a return in this episode. Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed Death Battles Category:Season 5 episodes Category:'Swords' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:East meets West battles Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:Traditionally animated Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Cartoon VS Anime themed Death Battles